


дело не в месте

by suka_sorry



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dark Phoenix Spoilers, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, post-Dark Phoenix
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suka_sorry/pseuds/suka_sorry
Summary: к этому надо привыкнуть. чарльз не видел эрика таким радостным - действительно радостным, без желания кого-то убить — очень давно, может, даже никогда.иличарльз, пытаясь со всем разобраться, принимает предложение эрика. до поры до времени эрик удивительно терпеливый.





	дело не в месте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never a Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138252) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



      Рассветы в Геноше самые красивые из всех, что Чарльз когда-либо видел. И самые зябкие. К обеду будет жарко, но сейчас в одной футболке Чарльза потряхивает. Не то чтобы он сильно против. За последние двадцать лет он слишком много игнорировал свое тело, а потому в какой-то мере Чарльзу даже нравится, когда оно напоминает о себе так, что его не пронизывает болью и не хочется кричать.  
      "ДЖИН ХВАТИТ".  
      Он жмурится, встряхивает головой. Нет. Нет, он слишком стар для болезненных флэшбеков.  
      Разве не может он себе позволить небольшую личностную деградацию на краю света? Может, ему бы больше это нравилось, может, он бы меньше себя осуждал за это, если бы не был прикован к креслу? Ответ Чарльз знает — и он не радует.  
      Он чувствует приближение Эрика. Напряжение разрастается, пока Чарльз не вспоминает, что это Эрик, и не заставляет себя расслабиться. Старые привычки.  
      Когда-то давно он держал себя в руках, особенно когда рядом были определенные люди, но он уже годами не придумывал себе отговорки и не извинялся за то, что использовал свою силы. Где-то между тем случаем со стадионом и возвращением Рейвен Чарльз понял, что ему надоело притворяться милым, а еще больше ему надоело извиняться. Он годами поощрял своих учеников пользоваться способностями без зазрения совести, и у него есть точно такое же право использовать свои силы, как и у них. Он тогда решился больше не сдерживаться, а если кому-то это не нравилось — это не его проблема. Странно, но многие, например, Хэнк и Алекс, просто пожали плечами и не заостряли на этом внимание. И даже Рейвен, кажется, в какой-то мере приняла это — ее все растущее разочарование во всем, что касается Чарльза, прибавило в весе.  
      Рейвен.  
      Чарльз не готов обдумывать это. Рано или поздно ему придется. Но сейчас он попросту не готов. Прошло слишком мало времени. И он будет держаться сколько потребуется, но пока у Чарльза нет оправдания для внеочередного кризиса, он испуганно сбегает.  
      Она злилась на него. Не кричала, не агрессировала. Просто злилась — тихое разочарование, которое бывает, когда понимаешь, что не стоило ждать лучшего.  
      Это напоминает ему тот случай несколько лет назад с той отвратительной статьей в Нью-Йоркере. Какой-то журналист решил составить досье на своих любимых Людей-Икс. Не считая всего остального, он раскопал настоящую биографию Рейвен, восхвалял ее эволюцию, а в конце назвал «наибольшим успехом Чарльза Ксавьера». Вот тогда-то Рейвен и была в ярости. Чарльз закрылся от нее в кабинете с министром безопасности на телефоне и возможностью совместных учений на носу, только и крикнул ей в ответ: «Не я писал эту статью, Рейвен! У меня даже интервью для нее не брали! Чего ты от меня хочешь?»  
      Она не сколько простила его, сколько остыла. В конце концов. Знакомая картина, которую он слишком долго не замечал — или избегал. Рейвен никогда его не прощала. Ее любовь к Чарльзу каждый раз перекрывала ее обиду за проступки. Она любила его больше, чем он заслуживал. На деле больше, чем кто-либо заслуживал. А он подводил ее раз за разом, пока не подвел свою мелкую — всегда мелкую — сестренку в последний раз, потому что всегда были вещи важнее нее…  
      Чарльз снова встряхивает головой, оттягивая себя от края. Рейвен не хотела бы, чтобы он тонул в самобичевании. Она бы ударила его да побольнее. У нее всегда это выходило.  
      Почти так же хорошо, как и у человека, появившегося в поле зрения, безмятежно глядя на сонные воды, излучая смутное, но вполне настоящее чувство довольства собой.  
      Прошло три дня с тех пор, как вертолет доставил Чарльза на коляске во всем его величии на земле Геноши, слабо приспособленную для таких людей. По крайней мере так было, пока Эрик не задумался об этом всерьез. Чарльз тут же услышал бесконечный поток: мобилизировать все население, установить пандусы и настоящие тротуары, убрать все препятствия, сделать стоянку разных колясок. И все это еще до того, как Чарльз спустился на землю. Чарльз был тронут. Тогда в Париже предложение не было обычной вежливостью — Эрик действительно хотел его видеть тут. Он готов из кожи лезть вон, чтоб сделать свой дом домом Чарльза, а Чарльз… а у Чарльза не хватило духу сказать, что он не планировал переезжать надолго.  
      Но Чарльз благодарен за вид на восточный пирс и за спокойствие. Спокойствие, длившиеся до этого момента.  
      — Так и заразу подхватишь.  
      Эрик последнее время звучит весело. К этому надо привыкнуть. Чарльз не видел Эрика таким радостным — действительно радостным, без желания кого-то убить — очень давно, может, даже никогда. Хотя нет, был один случай сто лет назад, когда они катались по стране, и Эрика позабавила обычная пушка для мороженого.  
      — Все в порядке.  
      Что-то мягкое и тяжелое падает ему на колени, и Чарльз вздыхает, когда видит шерстяной кардиган. Чарльз не мог никак предвидеть, что Эрик Леншерр, великий Магнето, чей призрак до сих пор заставляет в ночи просыпаться некоторых служащих Пентагона, превратится в курицу-наседку. Он думает о том, насколько это забавно, пока надевает свитер. Странное чувство дежавю суетится в груди. Шерсть кажется до ужаса знакомой. Чарльз замирает. Не может быть. Но есть. Он носил его чуть ли не круглые сутки почти, боже, сорок лет назад. Конечно же, Чарльз узнал его. Кардиган все еще нормально сидит, хотя грудь и руки у Чарльза стали внушительнее. Он удивленно поднимает глаза на Эрика.  
      — Как ты его достал?  
      У Эрика, лицемерно стоящего в одних футболке и джинсах, по рукам ползут мурашки. Черт возьми, он ещё и босиком. Он слегка ухмыляется, но отводит взгляд, потирая затылок как-то застенчиво.  
      — Помнишь Париж?  
      — Конечно, я…  
      — Нет, — Эрик качает головой. — Я имею в виду первый раз.  
      Чарльз задумывается. Эрик же не имеет в виду… Но Эрик встречается с ним взглядом, в глазах отголоски старой боли. Стражи. Траск. Рейвен. Чарльз растерянно моргает, старается остановить вагон воспоминаний, несущихся на полной скорости. Ему не нужно вспоминать то, что Эрик был готов когда-то убить Рейвен, так же, как ему не хочется думать о том беспорядке, который устроил Эрик в поисках отомщения за нее.  
      — У меня его тогда не было, — вместо всего этого он говорит, отводит взгляд к океану. — Я даже не уверен, что помню, что с ним случилось. Просто пропал из особняка. Я почему-то решил, что Хэнк напортачил со стиркой.  
      — Нет, я его забрал, — со странной тоской признается Эрик. — Я столько лет просидел в тюрьме, а когда вышел, мне хотелось… мне хотелось почувствовать себя дома. Я ни разу не скучал по дому со времен лагерей, со времен Шоу и войны. Не было дома, по которому можно было скучать. До тебя.  
      Чарльз не знает, что делать. Его собственные эмоции накрывают с головой, а потому ему приходится закрываться от эмоций Эрика. Чарльз не сможет выдержать чувства обоих.  
      — И ты, что, просто забрался в особняк ночью и перебрал мой шкаф? — спрашивает Чарльз, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить легкость.  
      Эрик фыркает.  
      — Вроде того. Я скучал по тебе. Не мог остаться, мы были другими тогда, но я скучал. И раз я не мог остаться дома, я хотел забрать его частичку с собой.  
      Чарльз хочет протянуть руку, но неуверенно останавливает себя в последний момент. Он все еще не понимает, что это значит. Даже после второй встречи в Париже. Он немеряно благодарен и доволен, что Эрик ни разу не просил его не лезть в голову, но сам Чарльз избегал этого, боясь зайти слишком далеко. Он так много потерял за несколько дней. И не готов потерять постоянно маячущую надежду, что Эрик когда-нибудь может захотеть…  
      Эрик замечает неудавшийся жест и берет руку Чарльза. Он садится на пирс, смотря на Чарльза. Улыбается краешком рта, как будто знает что-то, чего не знает Чарльз. Эрик выглядит по-ребячески молодым, даже несмотря на морщины и слегка седую щетину. Чарльз не может оторвать глаза.  
      — Я слышу, как ты думаешь, — Эрик шире улыбается ему, — и ты как всегда переусердствуешь.  
      Чарльз качает головой, борясь со своей улыбкой. Хорошее настроение Эрика заразно.  
      — Я не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтоб я сказал.  
      Эрик переплетает их пальцы. Чарльз знает, что рассеянность, с которой он это сделал, очевидно наигранная, но по спине все равно бегут мураши.  
      — Чарльз, ты любишь меня?  
      Чарльз широко открывает глаза. В растущем списке маловероятных фраз или действий Эрика этот вопрос может быть на первом месте.  
      — Ты серьезно меня спрашиваешь об этом?  
      Эрик усмехается и кивает — он понимает, насколько тупо прозвучал вопрос.  
      — Не так. — Он сжимает руку Чарльза, улыбка слабеет. — Чарльз, — тише, намного уязвимее говорит Эрик, — ты любишь меня?  
      — Эрик… — Чарльз выдыхает, когда смысл — криком разносящийся в голове Эрика — доходит до него. Горло как будто сжимается, а зрение чуть плывет. — Ты серьезно… меня спрашиваешь об этом?  
      Эрик становится на колени и наклоняется ближе. Он болезненно нежно кладет свободную руку на щеку Чарльза.  
      — Дом, который ты мне дал, Чарльз, — шепчет он, перекрикиваемый чайками. — Дело было не в месте.  
      Чарльз судорожно вдыхает.  
      — И когда ты сказал, что ты возвращаешь долг?  
      — Я надеялся, что будет так же.  
      Чарльз чувствует, как в мгновение ока спадает защита, и тогда Эрик, все его эмоции потоком бьют по Чарльзу. Отголоски боли, злости, горя, так много отчаяния и безнадежности. Годы и годы одиночества, полное опустошение, высасывающее краски из мира и оставляющее позади вакуум. Отчаянно желание того, что он никогда не получит, тихое смирение, еще больше горя и неожиданно — надежда. Глубокое, разбивающее недоумение от того, что он может до нее дотронуться, от того, что она оказалась в пределах досягаемости. Страх, что надежда — не более, чем искусная иллюзия, трюк инопланетной силы. Не может быть, чтобы Эрик на самом деле получил величайший подарок, о котором только мог мечтать и который не заслужил. Но Чарльз был. Взаправду был, взял руку Эрика и сказал «да». И теперь он тут. Они оба тут. Прошло три дня, и Эрик больше не может болтаться в неизвестности.  
      Последнее забавляет Чарльза, потому что терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Эрика, но в тоже время его успокаивает, что некоторые вещи не меняются. Эрик чуть рычит от нетерпения и целует его. Чарльз колеблется две секунды, а потом отпускает это, и он бы рассмеялся от чистого восторга, если бы не был занят. Эрик хорош. Несправедливо хорош — и это удивляет, приятно удивляет, потому что Чарльз старался не думать об этом.  
      Когда они только встретились, когда они были молодыми, когда тупой мир был молодым, они могли угодить в тюрьму за это так же легко, как и за то, что они мутанты. Но иногда Чарльз все же потакал фантазиям, сладкой пытке, потому что знал, что этого никогда не произойдет, потому что Эрик…  
      — Я тогда тоже хотел этого, — шепчет Эрик между поцелуями. Чарльз не удивлен, что их мысли слились в один поток, но ему неожиданно приятно, что Эрик не против. — Но ты прав, тогда бы я на это не решился. Ради тебя.  
      Чарльз ощущает глубоко укоренившееся в Эрике желание защищать, когда дело касается его. Он видит себя на секунду глазами Эрика: молодой, наивный идеалист, который даже не знает весь потенциал своих сил, который мог бы быть великим, если бы перестал сдерживать себя, пытаясь вписаться в стандарты людей; кого-то, кого Эрик, если бы потакал своим инстинктам, если бы ответил на одно из непреднамереных приглашений к действиям, мог легко сбить с толку одним лишь словом. Эрик даже некоторое время играл с этой идеей. Он не был святым, а Чарльз без труда мало-помалу давил остатки его самообладания игривыми улыбками, замечаниями, верой в командную игру. У Эрика никогда не было такого партнера. У Эрика никогда не было партнера — точка. Идея взять то, что хочется, вытрахать все высокомерие и тупые морали из Чарльза и получить власть в процессе, была заманчивой, чертовски заманчивой.  
      «Очаровательно, » — посылает Чарльз, и в ответ получает ни крохи стыда. Конечно же, никаких угрызений. Тогда Эрик видел себя больше, чем просто оружием. Самопровозглашенный монстр. «Но ты так этого и не сделал».  
      Вспышка угнетения. Ах, да. Безжалостному охотнику за нацистами с железными яйцами и нервами к своему стыду стало не все равно. Чарльз без каких-либо усилий пробрался через все защитные барьеры Эрика. Как ребенок, гоняющийся за бабочкой на минном поле. Когда Эрик это заметил, стало слишком поздно.  
      «Я боялся того, что могу сделать с тобой, если не буду осторожным».  
      Чарльз отпускает руку Эрика только для того, чтобы положить на его спину и прижать сильнее. Эрик обнимает его за торс. Последний раз, когда Эрик так его держал, был…  
      Из груди у него вырывается отчаянный вскрик, он роняет голову на плечо Чарльза.  
      «Я никогда не прощу себя за это».  
      Чарльз успокаивающе проводит пальцами по его волосам.  
      «Я простил. Еще давно».  
      «Не простил».  
      Джин, заставляющая его ходить, неожиданно появляется в памяти. Слишком яркое, слишком свежее воспоминание. Время пройдет, но оно никогда не ослабеет.  
      «Нет, — признает Чарльза и отчаянно сжимает Эрика, — не простил».  
      Может, это именно то, что чувствовала Рейвен. Когда не можешь простить, но все равно любишь так сильно, что это теряет значение. Остаточная боль, приносящая страдания только одной ей. Приносящая страдания только одному ему.  
      Эрик поднимает голову, смотрит прямо в лицо. В уголках его глаз блестят слезы.  
      — Как ты можешь быть тут со мной после всего?  
      — А как бы ты хотел?  
      — Ты знаешь ответ. Но... почему ты тут?  
      — Потому что, — Чарльз внимательно вглядывается в глаза, а после медленно, обдуманно прижимается губами к губам Эрика, — ты тоже был моим домом все это время.  
      Солнце взошло в полную силу. В любой момент кто-то может позвать Эрика. Они пойдут завтракать под любопытными, не всегда дружелюбными, но и не такими враждебными взглядами людей, которых приютил Эрик. Сейчас они опасаются Чарльза, у которого есть мощное, необъяснимое влияние на их лидера. Но в конце концов любопытство победит. Они захотят узнать его, и, может, — может, — он сможет сделать это с ними. Кто такой Чарльз Ксавьер, когда он больше не профессор, больше не лидер, больше не брат? Чарльз не знает. Хотя, возможно, он все еще брат. Пока Хэнк где-то там, пускай он и не хочет видеть Чарльза.  
      — Правда? — спрашивает Эрик, привлекая его внимание к себе. Разве это не чудо? Кто бы мог поверить, что это пройдет?  
      «Прошу прощения, — голос в голове слишком похож на Рейвен, — все, кто вас двоих видел?»  
      «Заткнись, Рейвен».  
      «Поцелуй его уже, господи».  
      И Чарльз целует. Он берет лицо Эрика в свои руки и впервые целует его со всем вниманием, прогоняя все, что могло бы отвлечь, и полностью посвящая себя любви к этому мужчине. Его колени наверняка до ужаса болят, а в живот ему упирается подлокотник коляски, но Эрик не жалуется и как будто бы даже не замечает, только прижимает Чарльза и отвечает на поцелуй, который постепенно превращается в своеобразную борьбу за доминирование. Что-то никогда не меняется.  
      Когда они отстраняются, Эрик смотрит на него, думая о том, как бы пропустить завтрак и, возможно, обед тоже, раз Чарльз теперь с ним, наконец-то там, где он всегда и хотел. Новые планы на день проносятся у него в голове и большинство из них — в пределах самодельного дома Эрика.  
      Чарльз тихо смеется.  
      — Даже не мечтай.  
      — Почему? — жмурится в улыбке Эрик. — После всех этих лет, ты все-таки на моей стороне. Теперь нет ничего невозможного.  
      Чарльз строго на него смотрит:  
      — Я здесь не для того, чтобы помочь тебе захватить мир, Эрик.  
      — Конечно же, нет, — обиженно отвечает Эрик, вставая на ноги и не выпуская руку Чарльза. Ухмыляется. — Это мы оставим на следующий вторник.  
      «Точно не в следующий вторник,» — думает Чарльз, когда Эрик толкает его к берегу.  
      «Куда торопиться? Можно и через две недели».


End file.
